Kirigakure Training 5-28-14
Participants Nobu Akimichi Katsuro Uchiha Mizuki Inuzuka Kirigakure Training NobuAkimichi: -I mumbled softly to myself and actually gagged a bit also with the mixture that sat before me. I merely sat in the very center of the empty training fields not far off from the village. Luckily it was empty and secluded, wouldn’t have to worry about having distractions for my work at hand. It was much like the other day when I had met with some of the other Genin in the village. I was practicing my alchemy, working on creating an arrangement of potions and new weapons that I saw would be extremely useful. I didn’t really see many other’s working as I had done. Many others were all centered on fighting one another, using their Taijutsu and what not’s to impress them. No one understood the power that came with a strong mind though. This thought caused a smirk to spread over my shielded lips from the medical mask. I was protecting myself from the fumes that vented out of the concoction that I mixed with a stone mortar. The scent again was unbearable, but much like the previous one I had made but actually slightly more potent. I was of course careful with it, using protective gloves. I only wished that I owned a pair of goggles so that my eyes didn’t tear up as they did. Sighing softly as I had stopped for a moment and leaned back, I looked up towards the sky where I noticed that darkening clouds were beginning to form and the soft sound of thunder could be heard humming in the background.- It’s going to storm… I better hurry and finish… -Though I had said that, I didn’t really care to hurry. I had already finished two of the ones before this, and this would be my last one to keep on my person. I merely sat there, staring towards the sky with my golden hued eyes and studied the clouds that made different sorts of shapes and were odd shades of black and grey. I couldn’t wait until my father would let me work on more than just these damn small, non-lethal items. I wanted to work as he did at times, with poisons and making food pills as well that could potentially boost your power for a short time. There was so much that could be made in a lab, and I wanted to have it all for my disposal if needed.- CastielCaoin: Katsuro would awake in his room and stretch as he sat up. He remembered the day before he met that inuzuka girl and was wondering what all happened to her as he slipped into his outfit. He was planning on doing some training again today so he placed on his fathers stone bracers and his tool pouch, counting out that he had the proper amount of items. As he walked from the bedroom he seen his dark apartment and as usual his mothers room was closed and he was alone, he walked to the kitchen grabbed a few things, some water, some ramen take out where he heated it up and stored it in his pack and an apple. He walked from the home and down the road to the ramen shop and placed an order for two supreme ramen takeout, same as he did nearly everyday. He then got a side of bbq pork and went down the road to the training grounds where he jumped up to the roof tops using a little chakra and ran across the top of the buildings as he jumped over where he seen the girl from the day before, he didn't really take much notice but if she was looking up she could have seen him. He then got to the training grounds edge where he seen that kid with the stink bomb, he still had not talked to the guy since the day he nearly destroyed his fathers arm guards with that stuff. NobuAkimichi: -I hardly noticed the approach of anyone else as I had finished up wrapping the last stink bomb I had made and slipped it into my shinobi pouch so that I could shield the weapons from the rain. I left the mortar out so that the rain could cleanse the instrument and get some of the residue of the mixture off of it. It wasn’t until I had finally stood myself up straight and turned around that I noticed it was the boy whom I had hit with the stink bomb before. I blinked a few times as I could feel the cool drops of water pelt my face and cause my clothes to feel heavy on my skin, I wondered if he had followed me. I wondered if he held a grudge for my little prank on him, and thought it was relatively entertaining that he might try something to even the score. A smirk spread over my lips as I straightened myself out and pressed my long dark purple hair back behind me and secured it with a band, keeping it in a pony tail.- Hardly noticed you there. Figured I might be able to smell you out, if I wasn’t working on more of those same toys that you got to experience first hand. Hehe. –I couldn’t help but chuckle, though in all honesty it was more or less out of nervousness of the situation I was in. I knew good and well that this boy was probably a bit stronger than myself, though I wondered just how intelligent he might be also. I tilted my head slightly, studying her person and instantly could recognize just by his appearance which clan he hailed from. I was glad that in my past I was already reading about the clans of the world, and could decipher this boy’s moves and techniques off just that alone.- Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: Without a moments' notice she sniffed out a familiar scent and looked up just as a boy passed her by on the metal tin roof. "You." she whispered to herself. Soar and heavy from the rain she regained what strength she had left and took off toward the training fields with Maroku in her arms hiding against the storm. A clash of thunder rattled the girls' shivering body and sent bolts of pain down to her ankle which made a yelp of pain escape her lips and cause tears to fall down her wet face. With the field insight she came to slow limp, as she took a shaky step she felt the ground slide from underneath her foot. she fell backwards into the mud and another cry escaped her lips. "why must i be so weak and pathetic!" she screamed into the sky once again. Mizuki started to give up when she felt Marokus' teeth tug at her shirt sleeve and his whimpering. "I think I'm going to just give up Maroku, I'm too weak. just like my mother has always told me." With no more tears to shed she closed her beautiful golden eyes and let the rain wash away her pain. Again she felt the tug on her sleeve and saw the pain in Marokus' eyes, He yipped and snarled at her with encouragement. "Maroku..." she sighed. "ok, i won't give up." she huffed out. CastielCaoin: Those toys of yours should be kept for people your against not a nin of the village.- he said as he jumped down from the roof looking over as the girl fell into the mud and the pup was next to her. He would walk over to her and offer her his hand as he would look at her weird for the things he heard her say.- I offered you a place, you shouldn't go back to them- he said as he helped her up. He would look up as the rain fell on his head the thunder clashing behind them as he walked back over to the other nin, his stink bombs still itching his mind as he sighed and did not look offensive in anyway. He didn't want to scare or intimidate possible team mates for the future. He had learnt since training with his own team that a team is curtail when getting a mission don't such as when the bandit attacked, if it wasn't for akiyo , he wouldn't have been able to unleash the sharingan. With a sigh he waited for a possible response from either of them. NobuAkimichi: -I quirked a brow at his comment about using it against my enemies instead of his own comrades, which I understood and knew that completely well. I would never use a weapon or something dangerous against a fellow ninja of my village, and in my eyes saw absolutely nothing wrong with my actions. I merely shrugged, not caring to give this boy the light of day to scold me about my own actions. I watched carefully also as not far away, another individual had come into sight and had fallen down. I attempted to suppress laughter yet again as I saw this was yet the same girl again that had fallen.- What a ditz... –I had whispered softly to myself as I had shook my head and looked back towards the boy whom I was speaking to before.- I needed a dummy to test my products on, nothing against you of course. You were just the dummy in the wrong place at the wrong time… -I snickered again at my smartass remark to the boy, almost trying to edge him on and test just how far I could nudge him before he broke. I knew that typically Uchiha’s didn’t have the best of tempers, but something seemed different about this one. My insatiable urge to test and gain knowledge about all of the ninja of this village took over my own care for my well-being.- I’ll have more toys soon enough, hope you don’t take it personally if I mark you as my permanent test subject… Hehe… Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: Mizuki looked up to see Katsuro offer his hand out to pull her up from out of the sticky mud, as it clung to her clothes she felt it weigh on her like a boulder."I was going to take your offer but i needed to get..." she hesitated. "I'm sorry i didn't listen to you, I wanted to grab some of my valued stuff and come by but they threw me out before i had the chance. then it started to pour." A weak grin managed to find its way to her soft pink lips. Maroku yipped with joy as he saw her wobble then balance herself and walk behind Katsuro toward to unfamiliar nin. "Who is that kid? He seems to know you." She chuckled as the purple haired boy egged the Uchiha on. CastielCaion: Katsuro shrugged to Mizuki,- I am not sure he hasn't told me his name yet.- looking back to the boy he would display a face of displeasure, - I would mind you didn't but as long as you don't destroy my arm bands I'm fine. You do that and you'll be put into a genjutsu which you might never wake- He said as he tightened his arm guards not meaning to threaten but these were his most valued items. If they would have gotten destroyed he would have been at a loss, Anger wouldn't even be the word to describe the emotion he would feel. He would sigh as he only imagined the odd things this kid would come up with but he then remembered when he watched him heal an animal.- your a healer ninja eh?- he said as he sat by the near tree getting nice cover from the rain but also getting 1 of his 3 ramen out of his bag, thinking he might offer them some as he pulled them out aswell. He was yes stronger and more experienced then them but he didn't care, experience doesn't make a winner as he showed with the two bandit he had killed recently. His shirt sticking to his body as he pulled it off showing long scars down his chest from his shoulder to his waist like near straight horizontal lines. NobuAkimichi: -I snorted slightly as I heard them talking amongst their selves about whom I was or what my name was. Also the mention of what my specialty was another thing I heard. I tilted my head curiously about the mention of his arm bands and only caring if I didn’t break or ruin them. I shrugged slightly, making a mental note that if I ever wanted to upset this person, this was the item I needed to aim for. That would make him lose control, and I could possibly take advantage of the blind rage that might afflict him.- Heh… Fair enough, I’ll do my best to avoid harming those precious tokens of yours… And to satisfy your curiosity, I am Nobu. Nobu Rinha, and yes, I am a… Medical Ninja… -I had influenced the ‘Medical’ part of being a ninja, not liking the more simple and vague term of ‘healer’ ninja. I watched the boy move over underneath the tree for some shelter, and shrugged my shoulders. I didn’t bother caring about their own names, or anything else they said. Instead I turned my back to them, and moved off towards the side where another set of trees were. Focusing my own chakra to my feet, as much as I could of done, I sighed softly and pressed the sole of my feet to the tree, and then the other, then I began to walk up the tree slowly at a horizontal angle until I was about six feet off the ground with my back to the earth, starring upwards to the canopy of the tree. I closed my eyes, continued to focus the chakra flow so that it could continue to hold me there, and my abdomen muscles strained greatly to maintain myself at standing straight. Moving my hands together, I began to recite the technique’s seals, and forming them in front of me over and over again. The mental and physical strain of maintaining myself there while performing this was extremely difficult, and I feared the terrible outcome of me falling from the tree to the ground. But I held steadfast, and continued my own training.- Guest_Mizukiinuzuka: Not knowing what else to say or do Mizuki put her head down and picked Maroku up in case she needed to leave in a hurry. She heard a man yelling from behind her and slowly she cocked her head to see who was coming. Her heart nearly stopped at the sight of who it was, her step-father, drunk as usual. Whimpering at Katsuros' side Mizuki started to tremble as did Maroku who growled at the abusive man. Looking up to see her step-fathers face, "Katsuro, umm. you may want to leave, both of you." she managed to spit out as she continued to shiver with fear. The closer he came the more she could make out what he said.